Consumer electronic products include digital cameras, mobile phones, tablet computers, home office equipment, etc. With the popularity of consumer electronic products, users have more and more strict requirements on product appearance. Users often appreciate that surfaces of products are clean, refined, and seamless, and have no extra or useless features. However, a screw, most commonly used as a fastening manner, will usually be seen by users. For example, for conventional smart phones, a screw structure will be visible after a battery cover is disassembled. Such visible screw structure may affect the users willingness to purchase a product.
In order to avoid extra structures from being observed by the users, the extra structures are usually hidden by adopting particular fastening methods. For example, in the design of tablet computers, a front portion of a housing may be connected with a rear portion of the housing by structures such as screws and buckles, and a display module may be bonded to the front portion of the housing by double sided adhesive tapes, so as to hide some unsightly structures, such as screws, etc. But the above connection scheme has the following defects.
Firstly, when being repaired, the display module can only be separated from the housing by hot air baking and sucker adsorption, which causes difficulty in repairing. Secondly, the double sided adhesive tapes can be used only once, and they generally need to be scrapped and replaced after disassembly. Thirdly, the users and non-professionals can freely disassemble the product, which may cause damages.